Talk:The Long March North
Just tested it out myself, choosing the most ludicrous options available. The guy STILL believed me! --Urth 04:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Odd Glitch Anyone else had a problem where the mobs for the fight at the end of the quest spawn and then immediately despawn after examining the Warding Door? --Ozzymandeus 04:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I've heard of that happening to others, though when I checked it myself, they popped and kicked my ass then hung around for another 3 minutes or so before depopping. I hadn't read the walkthrough yet and wasn't expecting NMs to pop right away (figured it'd be a BC I could run away from, or a CS followed by a BC I could run away from, lol). I kinda wish I *had* gotten that problem; might've saved me a nice chunk of exp. ><; --Kyrie 10:45, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just a typical new battle system glitch, I guess, as it seems very similar to the ANNMs in the form it takes. As of this writing, the Warding Door has been removed from the game as SE looks into a fix for the problem. So much for doing something else worthwhile as thousands of poor souls damage themselves trying to do ACP all at once!--Ozzymandeus 16:41, 9 April 2009 (UTC) This was fixed, no longer an issue.ThePoge 21:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Strategies :*99THF/DNC solo. Reforged armor, Izhiikoh and Sandung, Red Curry Bun +1. Ridiculously easy. The fight took maybe 3 minutes. November 24, 2014 :*99THF/DNC solo, with help of healing NPC (level 85). Build 300TP before fight, killed eyes first, then Furfur, demons last. Had to use HP meds near the end. Fought in full eva set. Wasn't easy, but wonNevens 17:01, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :*99THF/DNC solo. Fulltimed evasion set, 20 Bloody Bolts, 300 TP on entry for Waltzes, Poison Potion to avoid sleep, and a Vile Elixir, Vile Elixir +1, and Hi-Elixir used. Focus on stunning nukes with Violent Flourish or your Waltzes probably won't keep up with the damage you take. :*99PUP/WAR whm frame -(Burattinaios, relic+2 and empyrean +2 gear,dont really feel like going in to detail) deployed out of -aga range, took out the eyes first, then the lesser demons, then the boss demon. whm spam cure VI, DAD for needed MP. there was only a couple close calls from tier IV nukes, definitely would have gone even smoother if i remembered i could use my adventuring fellow. after the adds were down it was cake. --~SkinnyMcgee ~<_>Leviathan 19:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :*Very difficult solo for 99MNK/DNC or 99THF/DNC (I tried and got very close to victory as both). I tried this about 4 times unsuccessfully on both jobs and finally won with relative ease on MNK by using my ~Lv.70 NPC Soothing Healer. Kill order was 2x Eyes -> Furfur -> Last 2 demons. Without NPC I got Furfur down to 2% HP as THF while killing all 4 minons first. All of them are very inaccurate on a EVA capped THF with average EVA gear on. Furfur will spam TP moves pretty quickly once he starts getting low on HP. Luckily none of them do much damage, but expect to be slowed pretty much the whole fight if /DNC is your only means of removing it. Since the TP moves are low damage, Counterstance is worth using as MNK once the 2 eyes are dead (I didn't try this until my winning fight, all losing fights without NPC were done without Counterstance). I used an EVA gear set on MNK too. MNK had Lv.90 Verethragna so this wasn't difficult because of poor gear. I know it would have been possible to do without NPC, but I was getting tired of the fight and decided to make it easier on myself. --Madranta 13:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :*Easy Solo 95Blu/Rdm - After spawn I let them all get within AoE range, Chain Affinity + Whirl of Rage killed Eyes put the 2 Demons at Critical HP (less than 20%) and Count Furfur around 80%. I ignored the other 2 and worked on Furfur, Quad Continuum took 25-30 off Furfur, followed with Disseverment and Goblin Rush and Furfur was below 20% also. Finished off all 3 with Unbridled Learning + Thunderbolt (Dex/MAB set Aias, Loki's, Jupiter's staff, Thundersoul rings x2, etc...) for the kill shot, overall the fight took 43 seconds and they never got stoneskin off me. Buffs Used Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil, Prot/Shell II, Ice Spikes, Phalanx and Cocoon.--Taduntadah 02:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::*Not sure what I did differently, but at 99BLU/49RDM, my Chain Affinity + Whirl of Rage (with appropriate gear) only took the Eyes to half hp. I finished up with a Burst Affinity + Charged Whiskers that killed everything except Furfur. Proceeded to beat him down with spells and weapon skills while trying to keep Occultation up and tossing a couple cures.-Quedari 03:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :*Soloed by a 90Bst/Dnc and a sheep pet. Built TP before the Fight, and opened up with Sheepsong. Everything but the NM was slept, I then ignored the main NM and focused on the 2 eyes (They die very fast). Once the Eyes were dead I focused on the main Demon (Didnt want him getting too strong). I kept Sheepsong up whenever it was ready (Didnt last as long as I had hoped) and used reward as necessary. All in all I used 4Zeta and 5 Dawn Mulsum. ::*99Bst/Dnc trying the above method by gathering them close together and starting with sheep song, except it only hits the NM. Of course, he resists it, and they all proceed to beat on me, killing me in about 5 seconds. I must be having a weird issue with hate, this happened twice so far.--MisterBeaver (talk) 02:51, April 25, 2013 (UTC) *Recommended Setup: pld, brd, 2x dd/sam, 2x healer. :* Build up TP before the fight by either meditating or fighting mobs outside the fort. If you're lucky and catch a campaign battle, buy some temporary items also: reraise, body/mana boost, daedalus wing.When you start the fight the mobs can randomly aggro one person, not necesarily the person who starts the fight. Sleepga the mobs asap and be ready to cure bomb.Count Furfur cannot be slept and should be tanked away from the party.The two Ahriman are pretty weak (2500-3000 hp) and can be taken out 1-on-1 simultaneously by dd's weapon skills.The Murmurs are slightly harder, about the equivalent of an IT exp mob for a lvl 75 party. Kill them one at a time.Finally gang up on Count Furfur. He either seems to have rage or gets stronger as the other mobs die. (Need more info.) He started hitting our pld for 4-500 through double minne and phalanx. Get ready to cure bomb your tank and wear him down, it should take a few minutes. * PLD/NIN WHM/NIN SAM BLU RDM/BLM: We gathered TP first from Campaign. RDM sleepga'd Murmurs while DDs each took an Eye and PLD and WHM took Furfur. Sleep II and Repose top ups did not last long, but Murmurs were easily held while DDs killed Eyes, then helped with Furfur. --Nightxade 13:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *Our group went in BLM SMN DNC PLD SAM DRG. We slept the mobs as suggested, but when the time to kill Furfur arrived, he was hitting far too hard and too fast. Second attempt, we slept the mobs, killed the eyes, killed Furfur, then killed the Murmurs. --Liteholt 04:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) *Attemped this fight today as 2RDM/NIN and was successful. Got items from campaign battle then chainspell'd sleep II the murmurs and 1 RDM nukes quickly the two eyes then moves on to the murmurs one by one as the other RDM holds the count and keeps sleeps up. Once down to the main boss it gets pretty intense and it seems as if he has a gradual rage. Eating sushi and with excellent gear and merits it was possible to kill the boss by the 30 minute mark, but it is extremely difficult to pull this off with only two due to triple attack. But if you are the type of RDM who is crazy and loves a great challenge, get a good RDM friend and try this out. --Aclariont 10:22, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Was successful with a party consisting of NIN NIN SAM RDM BRD WHM. One ninja held Count Furfur while the other ninja and samurai cut through the eyes and other demons. The bard and red mage had no issues sleeping the mobs and the ninja could tank Furfur through the fight without any problems (even without campaign temporary items). Count Furfur has decent accuracy though so the ninja should have a decent evasion build, however we didn't find that it started to hit excessively hard. We kept the mobs separate to avoid the holding ninja getting slept. The eyes did use sleepga at least once but the mages were prepared with poison potions. We had no issues with time. A basic strategy would involve having two jobs capable of tanking (one to hold Furfur) and a healer/sleeper for each one of tanking groups. -- 15:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC) *Did this last night with a setup of PLD, WAR, MNK, RDM, BLM, and SCH. Fight was fairly straightforward. We took down Furfur first, then the eyes, then finally, the WARs. As a SCH, I didn't notice much in the way of damage. After reading previous testimonials, I was expecting to spam cure spells the entire fight, but it wasn't too bad at all. Also, the BLM and RDM kept commenting that the other mobs would wake up when their partner was attacked. For example, they noticed that the second eye would wake up whenever the first eye was attacked. This could have been a glitch or just pure luck. Finally, you do not need to be on this mission to help out. I was the only person that needed the quest. The others were just helping. --Tijet 7:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Did this succesfully with DNC/NIN, BLU/NIN, SAM/WAR, RDM/WHM and PLD/WAR. DNC and PLD go after Furfur, RDM sleeps the murmurs, BLU and SAM take one ahriman each, then everyone focuses on Furfur. If Furfur doesn't die fast, the Murmurs seem to gradually gain immunity to enfeebles, including sleep, putting the RDM in danger. They WILL sleep, they'll just wake right after as if DOT'd. Once Furfur died, they slept without problems. PT setup: DRK, SAM, WHM/SCH, BLM, WAR, BRD. BRD used 2Hr Nightingale/Troubadour and March x 2, then all used poison potions and then popped the NMs, BLM & BRD slept all but Count Furfur, Melee DDs used 2HR on Furfur, followed up by engaging the Ahrimans, then the last two kindred warriors. All NMs died before the first song wore off. Then did it again without any 2Hr at all and was just as successful, again before the first song wore off was used *Was successful with PLD/WAR, 2x MNK/WAR, RDM/BLM, BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM. MNK popped the mobs, PLD voked Furfur and opened with Spirit's Within. MNK's 2hred to zerg Furfur down while RDM and BLM kept the Eyes and WAR's asleep. Took down the Eyes next followed by both WAR's. Piece of cake fight overall. --Pyratic September 6, 2009 *Tried this a bunch of different ways, but the winning combo was: PLD SAM NIN WHM BLM BRD. Tanking Furfur offsides (NIN or PLD), while eyes were killed first, started out OK but as minions drop, he starts hitting too hard to control easily. We ended up killing in this order: Furfur, then eyes, then Murmurs. Poison potions are a necessity - if the eyes sneak in a Sleepga, it can easily mean the difference between a win and a wipe. --Vaprak 19:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Won with PLD/WAR, WHM/SCH, RDM, DRG, MNK, BLM. We tried sleeping them all and killing Furfur first, but sleeps started getting resisted heavily after just a couple and the eyes killed us with the unsleepable demons helping. We tried again killing both eyes first and that made it a lot easier. The boss seemed slightly harder after killing both eyes, but not really that much at all. The RDM occupied the 2 demons while the boss was dispatched. The PLD needed quite a bit of curing and the RDM needed some light assistance. Definitely recommend that at least someone with an AOE cure have poison on them. *Defeated with PLD85/WAR RDM85/BLM DRG80/SAM WHM75/BLM. Since these mobs 2hr every time one is defeated, we decided on a strategy to have the RDM melee the eyes and hold at low HP while the PLD supertanked the demons. The PLD and DRG first concentrated on taking Furfur down to low HP but not killing and then do the same with a WAR demon. Once those 4 mobs were low HP we killed all in quick succession then just worried about the single WAR demon. Very easy fight using this strategy. * Cleared, with minor difficulty, with 90DNC/NIN & 90RDM/BLM. ES Sleepga to start the fight, while the Dancer Violent Flourishes Count Furfur to keep in check. Evisceration made short work of the first eye, second one went down quick. First time we tried Furfur first, but the demons stopped sleeping and we failed. Killing the smaller demons, then playing it safe (no WS) and slowly killing Furfur, the demon fell with plenty of time to spare. If there was a powerup from killing the others, it made little difference. --Firemyst 03:51, May 30, 2011 (UTC) * 1/2 as a Duo; 90 nin/dnc & 85 sch/blm, casted buffs including Animus Augeo on the nin (the second round) after buffs I had a cream puff & put Dark Arts & Addendum: Black after the nin spawned them he gathered them up & I Alacrity + Manifestation Sleep II the mobs, landed without need of ES, thanks to Animus Augeo I barely got any hate, we took out the 2 Tartalo first to eliminate wipe from teir III -gas again, then the 2 small demons & lastly the drk, he wasn't so tough, shadows ate the triple attack or the demon whiffed lol.--Tohihroyu 09:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Aggression Removed this from the article: *''This is false. Today we had our healer touch the door so they didnt go for him. He ended up becoming their target.'' I'm guessing the poster was under the impression that the person who touched the door was immune to aggro, wheras the preceding statement was merely trying to say that it was not automatically that person. I also revised the original sentence. On the other hand I haven't done this fight for myself, so if this is wrong please re-revise. {Nuilvian 03:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC)} More info on rage Just tried these guys out twice and lost. From what i saw, every time one of the lesser mobs died, Furfur would do a 2hr animation. This leads me to believe that the rage people experience is due to the deaths of the others, as some sources have already mentioned. As well as the fact that it has not yet been recorded that furfur uses a particular job's 2hr as of yet. I got picked up in a Japanese party, and after the 2 attempts they gave up, so I couldn't see how tough he was while his minions were still alive. I figured this is just some more circumstantial evidence of his behavior. Next time i go i'll try saying: {Defeat this one first!} {Bird} > NM > {Dark Kindred} NM as {Last Boss} {Impossible to Guage} Although, i find it hard to differentiate between Ahrimans and Demons using just the auto-translater when they're both classified as Dark Kindred --Ratie 14:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) QA Session Answering the third option to all the questions except for "I ask you, how do you suppose this war will end?" (answered allied forces on that one) got me east ronfaure. Rezurok 01:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) All top answers (war warlock > magic > yay goddess > we'll win > Robel Akbel who?)+ the final mid-option "To save the world!" got me La Vaule_S. (Yay orc party of death :/) -- Kyuuketuki 13:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) More info on rage It seems to me that ALL the monsters do a 2hr animation when another dies, regardless of the order you kill them in. May require further testing, but I imagine they all power up as others die. --Vindale 07:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC)